


Their weakness

by CMDAK



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Protective Alec Trevelyan, Protective James Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMDAK/pseuds/CMDAK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is a crime lord, Alec his bodyguard slash lover and Q kind of stumbles in their lives when he opens a little computer repair shop on James' turf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Upsy...got distracted again. Based off a tumblr prompt and it was supposed to be less than 1500 words.  
> Please excuse the mistakes and forgive the Russian words (I spelled them how they are supposed to be pronounced in the story) 
> 
> Enjoy~

Everyone in the city knew who James Bond was and they feared him. Whenever the name was spoken, elders would make the sign of the cross and spit in their bosoms as if that was the name of the Devil himself. Parents even threatened their children that if they weren’t good, than James Bond himself would drive up to them in his Aston Martin and kidnap them.

 

But he wasn’t feared like that because he was a dictator or a supernatural being that lurked in the shadows. No, he was just a man, a man who loved to constantly be in the spot light and who was also the head of the biggest mob organization in the country. He pretty much dealt with everything, except force young men and women into prostitution. People offered to do that and he had multiple and legal media companies that dealt with the making of porn movies as well as perfectly legal bars where he really couldn’t be blamed if his waiters or waitresses wanted something a bit extra from their patrons.

 

If he caught someone pimping on his turf and there were clear signs of abuse, he did not hold back from breaking each finger on their hands and if he was in a real horrible mood, they were never seen or heard from again. The cops always made a minimum effort in searching for the missing pimps.

 

Maybe that was one of the reasons why young women went crazy for the tall, blue-eyed, blond mobster. Whenever he went to clubs, they flocked to his side like mad, many of them often ending up fighting each other for him while the man sat back and looked at them with a bored expression. There were whispers about orgies taking place in his penthouse and while many boyfriends and husbands treated those as just nasty rumours, some were less smart and tried to attack the dangerous man.

 

Those few idiots always ended up fighting the Russian with green eyes and a scar on his face by the name of Alec Trevelyan who was James Bond’s most trusted bodyguard. And if they were unlucky enough and he was half drunk, the attackers ended up in ICU. At least they got some comfort when the mobster’s PA slash underboss slash occasional assassin - a drop dead gorgeous black woman with curly hair and brown eyes - visited them in the hospital with flowers and a contract all the victims had to sign that ensured that they wouldn’t dare seek monetary retribution in court or involve the cops in any other way.

 

She didn’t know if they were drooling because of the drugs, because of how hard Alec had hit them in the head or because she was gorgeous, but she knew without a doubt that they became paler because of her words. “If you try that again, Mister Bond will pay for your funeral, not your hospital stay. And please try to make your signature as intelligible as possible.”

 

What was more amusing was the fact that James was in an actual relationship with Alec and everyone in their organization knew that. They were not overly romantic and they showed little to no affections towards each other, not because they were afraid they would be judged, but because neither man cared for them – it actually helped them in their business since some families underestimated James because he was not straight and that made things so much easier for them. A light touch over the chest or a slightly warm look was more than enough. And of course, they were rather very vocal in their trysts so no one made the mistake of confusing what they had with a bromance.

 

They were not jealous of each other and the only real reason why the Russian was so brutal in his beatings was because the men were foolish enough to imply that he would be cheated on with their girlfriends who Alec always found bland and boring.

 

“James would have the common sense to bed one with a brain, not those vapid and brain-dead bimbos. And I’d get to at least watch,” He usually grumbled from James’ lap after his need to violence was met. “Right boss?”

 

“That or if they were really hot, elastic or twins.” He’d start reminiscing after that at which point Eve would excuse herself and ten minutes later groans, moans, cusses and shouts of pleasure were heard coming from James’ office and everybody knew that he was ‘in a meeting’ and not to be disturbed for at least two hours.

 

And just when everyone thought that nothing would ever change, Q appeared. The lanky, green eyed bespectacled man with hair that was probably untameable had set up his little computer parts shop just on the edge of James’ territory and didn’t care at all about what was going on around him if it had nothing to do with his precious computers.

 

In fact when James’ men were sent to give the young man the usual greetings, they came back with their tails tucked between their legs and with countless bruises. When Alec and James where shown a picture of the man who had damaged their men so much, they both started laughing and Eve herself graced the men with one of her rare chuckles.

 

“Are you all turning into those useless henchmen that all those two bit villains keep hiring in movies?” James asked, wiping a tear from his eyes. “Do I need to get new soldiers?”

 

“No, boss, you do not understand!” The leader of the ‘greeting committee’ said desperately, flinching when Alec brought the picture closer to him. “Do not be fooled by how young he looks, he’s very dangerous!”

 

“Yes, yes,” a man with both his hands in bandages quipped in, nodding so violently that his hat fell off his head. “When I tried to grab his hand after he mocked us, something shot from his gloves and the next thing I knew, I was on the other side of that crappy store and my hands were on fire!”

 

“Well damn and I was hoping to hear you play the piano this Friday,” Alec mocked the man and focused back on the picture. “But he is quite attractive, don’t you think so boss?”  

 

James hummed and took a closer look at the man’s picture, frowning when he realized that all the information they had on the boy was a few pictures with him, his store address and the letter ‘Q’. “The hell is this?” He demanded actually upset and everyone present in the room straightened up.

 

“What’s the matter, boss?” Alec asked and frowned himself when the file was passed back to him. “Huh, we’re missing some pages. Funny, Eve you are always very careful with the files.”

 

The woman grabbed the file from Alec’s hands and used it to smack him over the head with it, frowning. “That’s all we got on him, Mister Bond.” She explained, walking over to the bar the man had in his office and pouring him a drink.

 

“It doesn’t even have his real name or home address. How are we going to personally pay him a visit if we don’t even know where he lives? Or send him a singing telegram if we do not have a name to try and find rhymes for?” James muttered, waving the wounded men out of his office.

 

“Ah, from what I could gather, he lives in the shop.” She placed the glass on James’ desk and then walked around it, flipping through the pictures and pointing to one where Q wore nothing but shorts and a t-shirt that was way too big for him, holding a mug in his hands and looking directly at the camera. “He sleeps in a little room behind the shop and seems to eat only take out. Mister Zhang from the ‘Golden Dragon’ was kind enough to let us know that he sends food there two times a day, every day except for Sunday.”

 

James hummed again and turned the picture over so Alec could see it, the Russian quickly pulling it out of his hands and taking a closer look at it. “He’s very skinny, James.” That was when Eve excused herself since the use of the boss’ name usually meant that the two mere were minutes away from removing their clothes. “We should dine the poor boy and get some meat on those sharp bones of his while we properly introduce ourselves, don’t you think?”

 

And sure enough, the following day, James pulled up in his Aston Martin right in front of Q’s shop, the street instantly vacating. Alec was the first to enter the shop, grabbing the customer who tapped his foot while he was being insulted by Q.

 

“Business hours are now over,” He informed the man and grinned when the man bolted out the door, yelling when he almost bumped into James. “Coast is clear, boss and our little dinner guest is glaring at me.”

 

Q clicked his tongue and put the laptop he was fixing away. “If you run me out of business, I am afraid you won’t g—Dinner guest?” Eyebrows furrowed, the man brought his face closer to Alec’s, looking closely at his face. “Are you on something? Dear me Mister Bond, I believe you need to hire yourself a new bodyguard since Mister Trevelyan seems to enjoy taking drugs more than making sure you don’t get shot.”

 

James snorted even though Alec looked like he wanted to grab the man and bang his head against a wall for implying that he would be anything other than serious about protecting his lover. “No, he’s not on anything. We want to dine with you, Mister…?”

 

“Q. And thank you, but I am not hungry. Now what can I do for you other than give you half, if not more, from my weekly earnings? And let me make it clear to the both of you that my body is off the table.”

 

“But is it in our bed?” James asked, leaning over the counter and flashing Q his famed charming smile only for the younger man to snort and turn away.

 

“You need to ease up on those Viagra pills, Mister Bond. Firstly, I assure you that you cannot keep up with me. Secondly, I am not one of those floozies who get off on danger and thirdly, you will be shocked to learn that threats of bodily harm coming from a bunch of mobsters do nothing for my libido.” He turned to Alec and slapped his hands away from the chips he was trying to stack. “Do you mind?”

 

“Showing you just how wrong you are in assuming that either one of us needs pills to get an erection or that we can’t keep up with you? Not in the least, otrod'ye.” Alec grabbed Q’s shirt and pulled him closer, lips almost touching. “We’d also like to show you that a certain amount of pain can do wonders for your libido.”

 

Q did his best to turn away from the Russian and much to his surprise, he was released. “I am not interested,” he said carefully, taking a few steps back. “Look, I don’t make much and all I can really offer you is to fix your computers when they break.”

 

“Fascinating, but let’s talk about this while we eat.”

 

Q was led away from his shop before he could really think of a way to refuse or take something to protect himself with. He did try to grab on to the streetlight, but Alec had been faster so the young man’s hands ended up wrapping around a grinning Russian.

 

“Look, James! I think he’s rethinking his initial decision and he’s warming up to us.” Alec said excitedly, pushing a blushing Q into the back of the Aston Martin and quickly joining him, grabbing his arms. “Don’t do anything stupid, boy. We really just want to talk to you on neutral ground, understand?” Alec said seriously, going back to his relaxed self when his captive gave a quick nod.

 

James suspected that Q’s confidence and snappy comebacks came from the fact that he had all sorts of little devices to protect himself with hidden under the counter and that once he was taken out of his comfort zone, he would be scared. And he had been partially right, the young man keeping his sharp tongue to himself and choosing instead to glare his heart out whenever they said something that he considered rude or uncalled for.

 

“Cat got your tongue?” Alec asked as he watched the man nervously look around the mostly empty Chinese restaurant, laughing when he received yet another glare. At least he got to see the man’s green eyes, even if they were filled with contempt. “Look, we’re simply curious about whom you are since our Intel came up empty handed and you did quite a number on our men.”

 

“I’m Q, I own a little computer repair shop,” he muttered, shaking his head when the waiter asked him if he wanted anything to eat.

 

“Give us three of your specialties, Chen. And bring an extra-large portion for our guest over here since his bones are sharp enough to be seen as weapons” James said and grabbed one of Q’s hands. “Alec and I hate traitors and liars the most, Q. So how about you don’t force us to do anything drastic and tell us who you are? And don’t feel like you need to hide your past or anything like that since we won’t judge.”

 

Gulping, Q sighed and rested his head on the table. “I am not a cop of that is what you are thinking,” he started to say and both man erupted into loud laughter, Alec hitting the table so hard that a glass fell on the ground and shattered.

 

“I imagine that no one would be dumb enough to send someone like you undercover. Now don’t give me that look, you know that life is not for you,” James defended himself and wagged his finger at Q. “But you are something special, right?”

 

“I am no threat to you or a source of income, if that is what you are asking.” A large plate full of exotic and delicious looking food was placed before him, his stomach growling before he could claim that he was not hungry.

 

Winking, James grabbed a piece of fish with the chopsticks and brought it to Q’s mouth. “Q, I just told you that I hate liars. So please be honest to the man who is feeding you.”

 

He parted his lips and ran his tongue over the piece of food before taking it in his mouth, eyes widening at how good it tasted and completely unaware of how hungry the two men were looking at him “I’m a hacker who is on the run, happy?”

 

“Well, that explains why Eve couldn’t find anything more than a letter. But this is perfect, right James? We could shelter the little hacker and—“

 

“I don’t want to hack anymore!” Q interrupted Alec, eyes wide. “I don’t! Sleep with me, but don’t make me do that!” There was raw fear in his eyes made the mobsters feel strangely sad and James assured him that they didn’t plan on forcing him to do anything he didn’t want to - which was very strange to hear from a mobster, but it sounded like the truth. 

 

The conversation managed to stay civil and relaxed after that, the two even managing to get a few laughs out of the men – although he was on his third glass of beer, so that might have had something to do with it. But even drunk, they didn’t manage to get too much out of him other than the fact that he disliked his original name so much that he had shortened to a single letter that might or might not be found in his name and that he could live on nothing more than Early Grey if he found himself in front of a good technical or digital challenge.

 

After that dinner, things started to pick up for Q’s business and even the food that was delivered to him tasted better. He even got the parts he needed faster and a lot cheaper and his customers were always careful with how they talked with him. He suspected that was because word got quickly spread around about how he had been on a sort of date with the man who actually ran the town, but he did his best to ignore what that implied – and namely that he slept his way out of the protection fee.

 

Of course, the rumours were being kept alive by the mobster’s lovely PA Eve dropping by his store with expensive tea assortments or little boxes that held something Q had talked about wanting during dinner. And of course, there was the fact that both Alec and James stopped by at least once a week and dragged him back to Mister Chen’s restaurant.

 

After four months, Q really wasn’t bothered about what other people thought and he secretly wanted to share a bed with them both. He had found that he quite liked the company of the two men and their strange talks, both men doing their best to follow his words whenever he explained how something of his own design worked.

 

“You two are quite odd,” Q spoke up after their latest dinner ended and the men were walking him back to his store.

 

“That is not how many would describe us, or dare to for that matter,” James offered, chuckling. “Why do you say that we are odd, Q? We are not the ones with no past and with a single letter for a name.”

 

“Odd in the sense that I sometimes forget who you really are and what you deal with and I am not sure that bodes too well for me.” He looked up at the two men and before he could stop himself, he started tracing Alec’s scar. “When you hear ‘gangster’ you picture horrible brutes with scars that are terrifying.” He shifted his attention to James who watched him with curiosity in his eyes and Q ran a slender finger over his brows. “Or with eyes that are cruel all the time and that don’t hold a speck of intelligence in them.”

 

Goosebumps appeared on his hands when the he was pulled in a deep kiss by James, only having time to take a breath of air before Alec followed suit and before he knew it, he was being pushed up against a wall with the men sucking and nipping at his neck, hands going under his shirt.

 

“You’ll lose your interest in me after this and then everyone will think me a slut,” He breathed out, moaning when one of the two bit down on his nipple. “But right now, I don’t mind.” And he really didn’t. He didn’t even care that they were going to do him out in the open, where everybody could see and he closed his eyes and tilted his head to give them more room.

 

“You’re wrong, Q.” James breathed in his ear and pulled away, Alec doing the same, leaving Q to shiver and make confused noises as he struggled to regain his balance.

 

“Only way someone with half a brain would lose interest in you, vozljúblennyj, is if they die. And if anyone calls you that, I’ll feed them their own tongue.” Alec growled and sandwiched Q between James and himself before resuming their walk.

 

“We’d love to have you here, there, everywhere…” He leaned over him and bit his ear, grinning when he felt the younger man shiver. “But we want to take our time and fuck you until you can’t walk and sadly I have an important business meeting in less than an hour so our fun times will have to wait. You don’t mind, do you?” James whispered while Alec focused on giving Q a very noticeable mark on his neck.

 

“Hm, I’ll have to punish you both for what you are doing to me right now,” Q mewled and pulled the crime lord in for a hungry kiss.

 

They reached his shop too soon in his opinion and after saying their heated goodbyes and whispered their lewd promises for the following day Q quickly disappeared in his room to see to ‘attend’ to himself.

 

“Oh, so the rumours were true.” Someone said from his bed and Q’s mouth was covered by someone before he could call for help while his hands were tied behind his back. “You can’t have you screaming or have you pull out one of your nifty contraptions to hurt my people,” the stranger said and turned on the lights, disfigured face twisting in a scary grin when he saw how ill his captive suddenly looked. “You can call me Mister Silva and I am here to make your acquaintance since you did not deem me interesting enough to visit me.”

 

Silva walked up to Q and patted his face, ending with a hard slap. “Of course, you also have to pay me all the rent and interest you owe me.” A chair appeared behind Q and he was pushed in it, Silva resting his foot over Q’s leg. “Sadly, the money you had here is not enough to cover your debt so I think a tooth for every month you missed the payments should do.”

 

But Q wasn’t just going to sit there and take it so he hit Silva in the stomach with his head and threw the chair with him in it against the man’s bodyguard, jumping to his feet. He managed to get to the front of the shop and cut his hands free.

 

“You little bastard!” Silva yelled from right in front of Q and slapped the man hard across the cheek, sending him face first into a display case. “I’ll break every bone in your body for this!” He grabbed Q by his hair and pulled him up, intending to hit him again, but the man had managed to get his hands on one of his tasers and used it to incapacitate Silva, managing to run out of his shop before the bodyguard could catch up to him

 

And he ran as if the devil was on his tail, trying his best not to bump into things now that his glasses were cracked and completely useless, barely registering how his face stung or the little trail of blood that was coming from his left temple.

 

He had to get to James’ building and thank God that the man had the tallest building which was hard to miss. He recognized the other man as another mobster, but unlike James who was more than satisfied with how large his territory was, Silva always searched for violent ways to make his bigger. That was why both men were in an on-going and unofficial turf war and Q had the bad luck of getting the store right in the neighbourhood Silva usually ‘forgot’ that it didn’t belong to him.

 

Yes, both men were mobsters; both men were dangerous, James never threatened him that he’d take out all of his teeth and he never made Alec hold him down or hurt him so right now, James was safe – and he needed to get to safety since Silva surely wouldn’t be too happy about being electrocuted. Not like he had anywhere else to go anyway. His shop was his house.

 

In his mad run, people get out of his way, calling after him to look where he was going and cussing him, but he eventually collided with someone. He fell to the ground and the other person turned to look at him, but he stopped my threat and pulled him up. “You're Mister Bond’s kid, right?” The large man’s grip tightened on his shoulders when he felt that Q was getting ready to bold again. “Wait, I work for him, I won’t hurt you. Who did this to your face?”

 

“Please, I need to get to him,” Q pleaded desperately, constantly looking behind and expecting to see Silva’s ugly and angry mug.

 

“Okay kid, relax. I’ll drive you there and you just try to remember who did a number on you so I know who he’ll send us after.”

 

Q took a deep breath and got in the car, although he thought that it might be a trap only after the door was shut behind him. Thankfully, the man hadn’t locked it so Q thought that he could easily jump out of the moving vehicle if they were heading away from James’ building instead of towards it.

 

“I don’t think you remember me,” the man started, giving Q a few wet napkins. “You sent me across the room when I came to inform you how much you had to pay for protection.” Q felt himself go still, but the man laughed and turned around to pat his leg. “Don’t worry kid I have no hard feelings for you are anything. Things are the way they are and I know better than to even dream about getting revenge. Mister Bond wouldn’t like that very much.” He looked at the young man’s face again and cringed. “Mister Bond won’t like seeing you like this either, so whoever did it, I hope they have their wills ready because things will go south for them pretty fast.”

 

That made him feel a lot better and when the car pulled next to James’ building, Q was going through its large doors before his driver even had the chance to get out. He was greeted by a woman who probably looked at him funny just before telling him that he got the wrong building. He insisted that she call Eve and tell her that Q was there to see Mister Bond and the woman only did that when the man that had driven him there appeared behind her and instructed her to do as she was told.

 

“He’s Mister Bond’s kid,” the man whispered, although not subtle enough so everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Q.

 

“I had no idea Mister Bond had a child,” the woman said as she pushed a few buttons and waited for Eve to pick up.

 

“Not his kid; his lover.” The way the man said it sounded like that information was more common than the fact that the sky was blue so Q started to fidget and try to make himself smaller.

 

“Does Mister Trevelyan know that Mister Bond has another lover? Don’t think it—Miss Moneypenny? I have someone here who wishes to see Mister Bond.” Eve’s voice rose and the woman flinched. “I tried telling him that he’s in a meeting, but he says it’s urgent and that his name is Q? I understand, Miss Moneypenny.”

 

Before he knew what was happening, Q had been carefully shown to a private elevator, the woman getting in with him and pushing the top floor’s button, apologizing deeply for making him wait so long and for not offering him anything to drink.

 

“I find this to be quite alright. More than alright, actually,” He reassured her as they stepped out of the elevator and continued to walk down a long hallway. “I do realize that I look like I belong behind an alley somewhere right now.”

 

The woman started to shake her head fast, clasping her hands in front of her. “No, no, that never crossed my mind! I am so sorry if my previous behaviour has made it seem like I would _dare_ to look down on you, Mister…Q…?”

 

He tried to calm her down, but Eve suddenly appeared and sent the woman away, doing a double take when she saw the state he was in. “Q, who did this to you?” She asked in a cold voice while she made him sit on the large and stiff sofa in front of her desk so she could tend to his wounds.

 

“Raoul Silva. He wanted to pull my teeth out because I couldn’t pay.” He muttered and grabbed Eve’s hands to keep her from moving away, looking at her with clear desperation in his eyes.

 

“I’ll just go bring Mister Bond out of the meeting and –“

 

“No, wait. I know I did something very stupid. Please don’t disturb him…” He looked around and shook his head. “He said the meeting was important and this is stupid. Look, can you forget you saw me? I’ll go; I don’t even know what I am doing here anyway.”

 

Eve held on to his hands tighter and forced him to sit down, bumping her forehead against his. “Stay here and at least let me call Alec out.” She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text. “Trust me you’ll be doing everyone a favour if Alec comes out of there.”

 

Not a minute later and Alec walked out of the office, face quickly shifting from pleased to annoyed and angry. He knelt in front of Q and carefully pushed his head back, checking to see just how much damage his new lover had suffered while Eve told him who Q’s attacker was.

 

“So that is why he’s not present at this meeting, even though he was the one who suggested it. James did find it odd that he wanted to talk about a peace treaty between our families anyway,” Alec muttered and kissed Q’s temple, draping his jacket around him when he felt him shiver. “Moy dorogoy kotenok, you’ll sleep with us tonight. Maybe even get some rest afterwards,” Alec joked, winking at Q despite the Eve reputedly elbowing him in the head for it.

 

“I’m sorry for causing this mess, Alec.”

 

The man snorted and kissed Q’s neck, explaining that they should be the ones to apologize since his relationship with them turned him into a pawn in Silva’s mind. “War was going to start sooner or later, Q. We are known for constantly trying to make more money and get more turf. But to ask for it in such a way…” He pulled Q up from the sofa and close to his body, kicking the doors to James’ office open. “Boss, their boss did this to our zájčik. I say we give Silva what he wants.”

 

Q was sure that James was going to shoot everyone where they stood and he moved a bit closer to Alec. And if it wasn’t for Eve who cleared her throat, James would have done exactly that. Instead, he flashed everyone a smile and asked them _nicely_ to leave.

 

Alec and James took Q to their penthouse sweet and insisted that he stay with them until everything was over – thought both men shared a look that said they would do everything to ensure Q would never want to leave.

 

“I don’t want to be your kept boy” Q muttered as he yawned and let James tuck him in the large and soft bed. “I think I shall lend you a hand with taking down Silva.”

 

“What do you have in mind?” James asked as he snuggled up close to him, Alec jumping in the bed and draping his leg over the both of them.

 

“I’ll empty his accounts and make sure the cops get little movies of him doing certain illegal things.” His eyes snapped open, suddenly not so sleepy anymore and he sat up abruptly, Alec instinctively grabbing the gun he always kept under his pillow. “In fact, I can start doing that right now. I just need a decent laptop and a good internet connection.” He pinched Alec’s leg to get it off of him. “You don’t mind if I borrow one of yours, right? I’ll make sure your IP isn’t tracked.”

 

James grabbed his young lover’s hips and pulled him back down before he could jump out of bed, Alec ducking under the covers to bite Q’s leg as payback for the pinch. “Tomorrow, love. We’ll get you your very own laptop and whatever else you need.” He kicked his other lover when Q let out a little moan. “Alec, let him sleep.” He pulled him from under the covers and gave him a bruising kiss. “You can wake him up however you want.”

 

It took a bit of convincing to get Q to accept their first official gift, but he was soon typing away at it like he’d always had the thing. His meddling in Silva’s affairs actually brought the man down in less than a month and with no blood spilled from other sides. And while Q was locked inside his world of codes from which he’d banned himself from, Alec and James showered him in their affection and gifts.

 

If Q even looked at a thing for one second too long, the men would get it for him. If he’d rub his back and cringed for a second, Alec would instantly appear behind him and give him a massage. If the two men were busy with the turf war, Eve was there to see that Q was taken care of.

 

By the time Silva’s empire was destroyed – the cops still searching for the man while a hospital was celebrating the grand opening of a new maternity ward – everyone who worked under James Bond were convinced that Q was the real boss since he had the two men so tightly wrapped around his little finger that if he told them to jump, they'd do it without giving it a second thought. Not that Q or either of the other two men realized that and no one was stupid enough to point that out.

 

“Byt' lyubimoy, I know I call you our sólnyško more than I should, but will you please let the room go dark and go to sleep?” Alec muttered as he kissed the man’s bare back, hands slowly closing the laptop.

 

“He’s more luná than sólnyško, Alec.” James groaned from his side of the bed, grabbing the object that kept Q’s attention from him and throwing it across the room. “What are you looking at anyway?”

 

“Apartments.” The lights were turned instantly and both men were sitting in front of Q, scaring him with how grim they looked. “Did I say anything wrong?”

 

James leaned closer and gave him a quick peck. “No love, but maybe we did something wrong? Is it because Alec snores?”

 

“I don’t snore that loud.”

 

“You woke me after I took sleeping pills with your snoring, yes you snore that loud.”

 

“Wait, no one did anything wrong. But I thought you said I could live with you until Silva is taken care of and now that he is…” He was interrupted by James pulling him in his lap and Alec taking his hands in his.

 

“Love, will you put up with his horrible snoring and my countless bad habits until you get fed up with us, one or both of us gets shot, we finally get sent to jail?”

 

“That is the lamest thing I heard in my life. Would people still tremble if they knew just how much of a softie you are, James Bond?” He asked started kissing down James’ neck, yelping when Alec bit his finger. “Of course I haven’t forgotten about you and let me tell you that I wonder if your enemies would still soil their pants if they knew for tender you can be? But at the same time, I am aware that I’m the only one who sees these sides of you and I am very grateful for it.” He caressed their faces slowly, taking his time to trace Alec’s scar. “I do hope you both know that I love you too much to ever want to kill you or to allow anyone to send you to jail.”

 

“So is that a yes to James’ overly romanticized question?” Q brought his foot in Alec’s face and pushed him out of the bed, getting off of James’ lap and getting under the covers.

 

"Yes and maybe I’ll end up shooting Alec in the face.”

 

“I’ll have Eve get rid of the body,” James joined in, crawling next to Q and turning off the lights.

 

“Oh yeah, I can feel your love so well from the cold, hard floor, Q. And boss, always good to know that you’ll at least get your second most competent worker to get rid of my body. I’ll sleep on the ground so good knowing that.”

 

“Sweet dreams, moya zhizn'.” Q braced himself and James moved to protect his lovers face as Alec instantly jumped back in the bed, wrapping his arms around him and flipped them over, laughing and kissing his neck.

 

“Told you he’d love it,” James muttered and scratched Q’s head. “Tell me who's been teaching you so I can give them a bonus or a raise of some sort for getting Alec to stop whining so fast.”

 

“Ah, not paying her. She saw me glaring at a ‘Teach yourself Russian Complete Course’ a few days ago and offered to help me in exchange for a lunch next week.”

 

The lights were turned back on and both men looked like they were ready to kill and Q groaned, pulling the blanket over his head. “Weren’t you two very tired and bitching about my laptop not half an hour ago?”

 

“Alec was bitching, I was sleeping. And half an hour ago we didn’t know someone had asked you out.” James growled and attacked Q’s neck, sucking and biting hard, leaving behind very obvious marks.

 

“Alec, put that gun back under the pillow,” Q pleaded, grabbing the man’s leg and trying to get him to focus on his body. “She’s sixty and she always gives me an extra cookie every time I eat in her diner with Eve because she thinks I’m too skinny and because I remind her of her grandson,” he eventually managed to explain, chuckling when he was met with two blank stares. “How will you two manage to keep me from giving up the man I consider my life and the one I consider my soul in favour of an extra cookie?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> otrod'ye (отродье) - brat, scum, trash  
> vozljúblennyj (возлю́бленный) - lover, sweetheart, love (masculine gender)  
> Moy dorogoy kotenok (Мой славный котёнок) - My dear/sweet kitten  
> zájčik (за́йчик ) - bunny, hare (masculine gender; term of endearment in Russian)  
> Byt' lyubimoy (Быть Любимой) - beloved (I do so hope this is the masculine gender for it)  
> sólnyško (со́лнышко ) - diminutive form of 'sun' (neuter gender)  
> luná (луна ) - moon  
> moya zhizn' (моя жизнь) - my life


End file.
